


Underneath Your Clothes

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki Feels, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're my song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissNefer (thorduna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/gifts).



> Hey guys, I got inspired by these photos I saw on Tumblr of Thorki and I thought it could be like the song Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira. Here is the link to the original version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwBwKcQ1k84 I have altered the lyrics. Con-crit is always welcome. Enjoy! I had a tiring annoying day, I could use some cheering up and this does a bit. Also, forgot to add when Thorduna Miss Nefer who first posted those stills, she said that it looks they're touching each other underneath their clothes and it inspired me to write this, so this for you, thank you for inspiring me.

They were lying together in bed just looking at each other, running their fingers through the other's hair. Thor smiled warmly as Loki pulled him closer; they were both wearing their night clothes. Loki's was a dark green outfit, with golden lace patterns. Thor wore a burgundy shirt with long sleeves which brought out the blue in his eyes and long pants the same color.

Loki melted as he felt his husband's gaze on him and his heart skipped a beat.

He waved his hand and his thoughts sang to Thor everything his words couldn't convey.

  _You're a song_  
_Written by the hands of Norns_  
_Don't get me wrong cause_  
_This might sound to you a bit odd_  
_But you own the place_  
_Where all my thoughts go hiding_  
_And right under your clothes_  
_Is where I find them_

Loki traced a line from Thor's chest to the waist band of his pants; he then untied the red laces on the front of his pants and let his hand slip inside.

Thor closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again, gazing into emerald eyes that beamed at him with want. Loki took Thor’s hand and placed it on his heart.

Thor smiled at the silent invitation then led his fingers to slowly open Loki's pants and slip inside, making Loki gasp.

 _Underneath Your Clothes_  
_There's an endless story_  
_There's the god I chose_  
_There's my territory_  
_And all the things I deserve_  
_For being such a good boy honey_

Loki began to slowly palm his husband's length, bringing it to life inch by inch savoring the gasp that spilled from Thor's lips like sweet wine.

Thor began to palm Loki as well in time with his own stroking. Oh, this felt so good! He could sense how wanton, how eager Loki was for his touch. It made his heart swell all the more when his thoughts sang a confession.

 

 _Because of you_  
_I forgot the smart ways to lie_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm running out of reasons to cry_  
_When the friends are gone_  
_When the party's over_  
_We will still belong to each other_

A small tear ran down Loki's cheek and Thor kissed it away. With his free hand he caressed the tear stained cheek, letting him know they were together now, in this moment. They found a rhythm as Loki's thoughts continued to sing.

 _Underneath Your Clothes_  
_There's an endless story_  
_There's the god I chose_  
_There's my territory_  
_And all the things I deserve_  
_For being such a good boy honey_  
  
_I love you more than all that's on the planet_  
_Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing_  
_You know it's true_  
_Oh baby it's so funny_  
_You almost don't believe it_  
_As every voice is hanging from the silence_  
_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_  
_Like a lady tied to her good manners_  
_I'm tied up to this feeling_  
  
_Underneath Your Clothes_  
_There's an endless story_  
_There's the god I chose_  
_There's my territory_  
_And all the things I deserve_  
_For being such a good boy honey_

They both arched back feeling their climax approaching as their rhythm increased, and then it washed over them, like summer rain. Loki pulled Thor close for a promising kiss, swallowing the moan that escaped his husband as he deepened it.

After a while they pulled away breathless. Thor took a wash cloth and cleaned them both.

Loki threw away the discarded rag and snuggled in Thor's arms as he felt him kiss the top of his head.

Not a word was said, only the sound of their heart beats lulling them to sleep and the smiles on their faces spoke volumes.

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
